Security systems that rely on human intervention and manual data entry are prone to excessive error rates, delay in processing, high operational cost, increased inefficiencies and decreased reliability.
Nonetheless, secure facilities often require rapid data entry to support granting access for visitors, contractors, vendors, and certain categories of employees. Traditional logging methods involve a human attendant station, and either a hand-written logbook, or a software system application that requires significant manual data entry and other manual tasks to produce an access pass.